Friend Fight
by Split Soul
Summary: Simple AU oneshot of Temari, Tayuya, Ino and Hinata in our school life haveing a cat fight, 2 v 2. NO YURI. get it? good.


YO, guess who's back!!

This is a one-shot, _**sort of**_ portraying my life at the moment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs used in this story.

* * *

An airy voice reached out across the rented auditorium, the band on stage starting up practice. The few boys seated in the chairs in front of the stage smirked or smiled proudly at their girls on-stage. The girls' friends also sat among the boys, here to see just how good they had gotten.

_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart_

The music suddenly sped up, the other players joining in with the bass already playing.

_  
I will break, break!_

The red-headed singer sang-screamed the refrain into the microphone, the blonde's electric guitar becoming more apparent as well.

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick!_

A hard, steady beat was hypnotizing the small audience, being played by a raven haired girl with white eyes.

_If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up (shut up)  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears!_

_I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick!_

The second verse and refrain came without any mess ups, but the crowd noticed how tense the players were, the electric blonde so stiff she was like a robot.

Suddenly, the drumist slowed down significantly, but caught up with the others quickly.

Right before the last refrain, the electric blonde stopped playing altogether, her expression changing from emotionless to anger.

"Fuck this!" she shouted, glaring at the red-head.

The red-head turned to face her, the other players stopping as well. "There a problem, Ino?" The red-head's voice was no longer her airy singing voice, but cold and cutting, as if made for insults.

"YES!" Shouted the blonde, her face turning red. "It's you and Temari, acing like nothing is wrong when you won't even speak to me and Hinata outside of practice!"

Temari crossed her arms, her guitar hanging from he shoulders. "Oh, so you care know? That's news to me and Tayuya."

"What do you mean?! She's always cared!" put in Hinata, standing up from her drum seat.

"So it was only you ignoring us and you just dragged her along?" spat Tayuya.

"What the hell?! Just 'cause you and Temari never can come around when we invite you doesn't mean we don't care!" Ino advanced on Tayuya, and Tayuya stomped up to meet her.

Before they could cause each other bodily harm, Deidara and Sasuke jumped up onto the stage and held back there girlfriends. "Hey, I don't know what you guys are yelling about, but you shouldn't fight!" exclaimed Deidara, holding Ino by the shoulders.

"Well, looks I don't have to punch Ino, she's doing it for me…" muttered Temari, but Hinata heard, having walked over from her drum sate.

"What is your and Tayuya's problem!? Me and Ino haven't done anything!" declared Hinata.

Temari whipped around to face her. "That's the problem! You never care, you didn't help me with 'Tachi and Kisame and you don't even go to Tayuya's games! When we tell you something you shrug it off and even say you don't care! What kind of friend is that?"

"Bitch! Why would I even care about an arrogant whore with bi-polar!" snapped Hinata, but then realizing what she said, her hands flew to her mouth.

Temari stood there with no expression, then turned and ran for the door, guitar bumping behind her. Tayuya looked up from trying to get Sasuke to let go of her. "Temari!"

Her head whipped around to glare a both Ino and Hinata. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCHES! HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, GO TO HELL YOU SHIT HEADS!" Finally breaking away from Sasuke, she ran after Temari.

In the crowd, Konan and Sakura said to the others, "That's why we don't join the band…"

* * *

Temari collapsed in the corner of the music room. She sat with her back to the corner and pulled her knees up to wrap he arms around them. Silently she sobbed into her knees, feeling like total crap.

Crreek.

Looking up as light poured over her, she saw Tayuya standing in the doorway, a small but sad frown on her lips. Without a word, she turned, closed the door, and walked over to her in the corner.

She sat down next to her, and said, "We don't need them, if we got each other's backs."

Temari smiled threw her tears and leaned over to hug Tayuya. Surprisingly, she hugged back, a few tears running down her cheeks, a painful reminder that she was only human. For what seemed like eternity, they cried in each others arms, until Temari fell into a unrestful snooze. A few minuets later, the Uchiha brothers came in.

Itachi came over and picked Temari up bridal style and carried her away, probably to his car so he could take her home. Sasuke came over to Tayuya and offered her his hand. She gladly took it and he helped her up. Has he wrapped an arm around her shoulders she clutched his shit.

When they reach the school doors and looked up into the sun's happy glory, Tayuya scoffed and grumbled, "Fucking sun, it's not even raining."

"Really funny how irony works, huh?" Sasuke replied, steering them over to his car.

* * *

The next day, Temari and Tayuya were walking into the entrance hall of the school, boyfriends at their sides.

"Ahem."

They looked up at the sound of someone clearing her throat. Ino and Hinata stood there, Ino looking like she'd rather be elsewhere. "We'd like to say something," said Hinata, then bumped Ino in the ribs.

Grumbling, she walked forward, and then sighed. "I'm sorry I swore and yelled at you guys. I didn't know you were feeling that way. I am really sorry." Finishing, she looked up at them, her eyes plainly read that she was serious.

Temari looked uncertain for a moment, but then smile softly. "Ok, one more chance."

Hinata and Ino squealed and ran over to hug her. After they jumped up and down, they looked over at Tayuya, who hadn't said anything. She had her arms crossed over her chest, glowering at them all.

Then, she sighed, and nodded her head. "Yea, one more chance." Without waiting for a response from them she walked off with Sasuke and Itachi, who had been joined by Deidara and Sasori, Ino and Hinata's boyfriends.

All three squealed and ran after her. After catching up, Hinata grabed her drum sicks from her bag and played on the passing lockers. Ino and Temari started to scat sing their parts of the music, waiting for Tayuya to star up.

_It's got you hypnotized,  
no beat too hard to rhyme  
the club'll be shaking, there we'll be waiting,  
cuz i don't play nice,  
this tune should be hittin' you too,  
should be splittin' you so,  
just close your eyes,  
the club'll be shaking, there we'll be waiting,  
cuz i don't play nice!_


End file.
